About you now
by Missannie L
Summary: Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story before books" / Ahora no lo dejaría escapar, no después de que supiera lo que sentía verdaderamente por él


_Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo le pertenecen a Jo Rowling, lo único que puedo adjudicarme es la trama_

* * *

_Aclaración: __Este fic participa en el Reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

_Y la canción con la que me apunté es "About you now" de Miranda Cosgrove_

* * *

"_I was dumb, I was wrong_

_I've let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now"_

–Nos vemos, Evans –James se giró, sin dedicarle una de sus sonrisas pícaras.

Lily asintió, ahogando un suspiro.

Al principio había creído que compartir el puesto de Premio Anual con James Potter sería un verdadero suplicio, sobre todo después de la forma tan cruel en la que le había hablado al final del curso anterior, pero ahora James sólo le hablaba cuando era estrictamente necesario, de una forma tan educada e indiferente que le provocaba escalofríos.

–Pero, ¿no era lo que querías, Lily? –Le había preguntado Mary después de escucharla quejarse sobre ello– Lo dejaste muy claro antes de vacaciones.

Entonces ella se había encogido un poco.

Porque, aunque le doliera admitirlo, sabía que su amiga tenía mucha razón. Sí, ella lo había dejado demasiado claro. Aunque no fue de forma intencional, su día no fue bueno, al principio porque se enteró de James Potter se había enredado con Agatha Green, lo que le causó un sentimiento que la dejó sumamente confundida, ¿por qué parecía molestarle si Potter no le importaba?; y, en la noche, él se acercó para declararle su amor, lo cual fue suficiente para que ella explotara. Gritando e insultando de una forma más cruel de la acostumbrada mientras que Potter sólo la miró en silencio.

Desde aquella vez la había dejado en paz, tal y como le había suplicado desde hacía muchos años.

Aunque seguía sin saber bien el por qué le dolía su indiferencia.

–Es porque te gusta –había sido la respuesta de Mary, que le dedicó una sonrisa indulgente–. Si no es que estás enamorada de James Potter.

Y esa frase seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

¿Sería posible que le gustara? O, peor, ¿qué estuviera _enamorada_ de él?

Sacudió la cabeza, ¿cómo podría gustarle si se llevaban mal? Eran muy distintos y James Potter era… James Potter. No. Era imposible que le gustara alguien como él.

**O.o.O.o.O**

–¡James! –Chilló, empujando a quien se atravesara en su camino– ¡James!

Su corazón palpitaba de forma dolorosa, no era muy consciente de a quién empujaba para abrirse paso entre los estudiantes y profesores, lo único que le importaba era llegar hacia donde se encontraba James.

Y, después de un angustioso segundo, se encontró arrodillada a su lado.

Sus gafas estaban torcidas y su cabello enmarañado, parecía estar bien, aunque nunca se sabía podría tener un hueso roto o una herida interna, su mente trabajó a toda velocidad. Sí, sólo se había caído de la escoba después de ser golpeado por una bludger.

–Lily –sintió la mano de Remus jalarla suavemente y ella se puso de pie, mientras veía como se llevaban a James a la enfermería–. Estará bien. Sabes que nadie ha visitado la enfermería como él. Cuando menos lo sientas estará molestándote de nuevo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

–Sabes muy bien que aunque se recupere no me molestará. Para él no soy más que Evans.

–Lily…

Lo ignoró y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Mary, con una expresión preocupada.

–¿Cómo…?

–Creo que acabo de confirmarlo, Mary –la interrumpió, con una sonrisa pequeña–. Estoy enamorada de James Potter –declaró antes de caminar rumbo al lago, dejando a su amiga boquiabierta.

**O.o.O.o.O**

–¿Quieres salir?

Lily miró por la ventana. El día era perfecto para salir e iniciar una guerra con bolas de nieve.

–No lo sé.

–Oh, vamos Lily, te has quedado en las vacaciones, lo menos que podrías hacer es divertirte un poco.

–No fui a casa porque Petunia iba a llevar a su novio, Vernon. No podría soportar sus insultos –suspiró–. Por lo menos espero que la haga feliz, aunque sea un cerdo.

Mary esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

–Oh, no lo sé, probablemente aún no lo sabe, pero podría…

–No. Definitivamente no lo convertirás en un cerdo.

–Ya, pero apuesto que James lo haría. Si tú se lo pidieras.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

–Claro, rompería todas las reglas sólo por mí.

–Por supuesto –aseguró su amiga con vehemencia–. Puede que ahora sean amigos, pero le gustas y él a ti. No sé por qué no se saltan toda esta formalidad y comienzan a salir. Es desesperante.

–Ya –repitió, ruborizándose un poco, era cierto que su relación con James había mejorado notablemente desde su último accidente en el quidditch, llegando a convertirse en amigos, cosa que no era buena para su salud mental y corazón. ¿Acaso era posible llegar a enamorarse más de una persona de la que ya estás completamente enamorada? Pues sí que lo era, al menos cuando se trataba de aquel castaño con gafas, que diario encontraba la manera de enamorarla un poco más.

Lo que le hacía preguntarse, ¿por qué no pudo haberse dado cuenta de eso antes? Oh, sí, por sus miedos de llegar a ser una más en su lista interminable de conquistas, aunque había disminuido bastante desde hacía una temporada, cosa que agradecía en silencio, pero no dejaba de temer que un buen día James le dijera que estaba enamorado de una chica. Que no era ella.

¿No podría pedirle una cita de nuevo? ¿Tenía miedo de que, con eso, pudiera llegar a romper la amistad que habían llegado a construir? ¿Y si ya no le gustaba a pesar de que Mary no dejaba de repetirle lo contrario? Eso era lo único que le impedía besarlo para que reaccionara de una buena vez.

–Vamos, Lily, si prefieres podemos ir a la cabaña de Hagrid –la animó.

Lily suspiró, levantándose de su cama.

–Bien –accedió.

Mary sonrió antes de salir, Lily la siguió después de colocarse un suéter, pero no la encontró cuando entró a la Sala Común, aunque sí que vio a Remus, que leía mientras comía chocolate, alzó brevemente la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa ligera.

–Dijo que te esperaba en el vestíbulo. Al parecer eres más lenta que una tortuga.

–Gracias, Remus –suspiró y se dirigió a la entrada, pero, justo cuando llegó, ésta se abrió dejando entrar a un James sonrojado por el frío.

–Lily –la saludó alegremente.

Ella no contestó inmediatamente, se quedó viendo sus ojos castaños, con la respiración entrecortada. Hacía mucho que no lo tenía así de cerca, provocando que su corazón latiera desenfrenadamente.

Alzó los ojos y notó como un muérdago se balanceaba alegremente encima de ellos. Inmediatamente supo que Mary estaba detrás de eso y, tal vez, Sirius.

–Muérdago –escuchó susurrar a James, lo que provocó que lo mirara, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y una mano revolviendo su cabello.

Su respiración se atoró un poco. ¿Acaso iba a rechazarla?

Lo miró bien y supo que lo haría, pero no porque no la deseara, sus ojos mostraban una cautela que la cautivó. No quería perder la amistad que le había costado tanto conseguir.

Sonrió y, sin pensarlo mucho, se puso de puntillas para besarlo suavemente. Él se paralizó por unos segundos, antes de reaccionar y rodearla con fuerza, devolviéndole el beso con ganas.

Cerró los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír. Ahora no dejaría escapar a James, no después de que supiera lo que sentía verdaderamente por él.

* * *

_Bien, gracias por leer. Estoy emocionada por el reto, además de que es la primera vez que me animo a escribir sobre James &amp; Lily (pareja que adoro), aunque la historia sea un poco cliché..._

_¡Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo! _

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Missannie_


End file.
